When Lies Become A Reality
by Pesh
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Just because someone tells a lie, doesn't mean it will stay one. HH romance story, not really set in any particular year.
1. The Dating Game

Hermione looked up from her book for the fifth time. Lavender and Parvati were across the common room and in a fit of giggles. It was really annoying to be interrupted so much. Hermione glanced over at her two best friends, who were playing Wizards' Chess.

"What do you think is so funny over there?" Hermione said to both Harry and Ron.

"No clue," Ron mumbled back, without looking up. He clearly looked as if he were deep in thought about his next move.

"I do wish they'd stop though, it's hard to concentrate," Harry added. 

"Yeah, real hard to concentrate when you're winning!" Ron sarcastically. 

Hermione heaved a sigh and went back to reading her book.

Meanwhile, across the living room, Lavender and Parvati were having fun imagining what might happen on a date between two people totally wrong for each other. Their last pairing had been Millicent Bulstrode and Neville Longbottom.

"I can't really see anyone going out with Neville, except for maybe Hermione of course, since she's always helping him and all," Parvati said.

"Yeah, maybe." Lavender answered. "But you know who I think Hermione should go out with?"

"No, who?"

"Harry."

Parvati squealed. "Oh yes! You're so right! I mean, they are like best friends, and although Ron likes her, they will never make it because they fight to much, and about the silliest little things."

"They'd be perfect for each other. There's only one problem."

"Getting them together?"

"Exactly. It's not like they dealt with it themselves. I think it's time we intervened."

"I agree, but how will we do it?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Well, we need a plan."

"No we don't."

"Ok then if you say so…"

Later that evening, after Harry had won the game of Wizards' Chess, Hermione had gone up to her dormitory and was now on her bed petting a purring Crookshanks. As Parvati read a magazine, Lavender thought of a brilliant idea while painting her nails a bright shade of orange.

"Hermione, do you like Harry?"

Hermione and Parvati both looked up. Hermione did not know what to say. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, because Harry likes you," Lavender answered.

__

Wait a second, Hermione thought, _did she just say….?_

"So you're saying Harry likes me."

"Yeah."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"He told Parvati at the Yule Ball," Lavender replied and Parvati nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, I see," Hermione sad in a small voice.

"You two should go out," Parvati suggested, "you two are perfect for each other."

"Well, um I'll think about it," Hermione said softly.

And thought about it she did. No one had ever had a crush on her before because she wasn't cool, or pretty, and was so smart. Now all of a sudden, someone did. It was nice to think that someone thought of her like that. She had never thought of Harry in that kind of way. He was one of her best friends, and he was really nice and funny. But then, of course, knowing Parvati and Lavender, it was all a huge joke. Hermione decided she would judge on Harry's behavior around her whether he did like her or not.


	2. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed! I will try my best to update this story as often as possible, especially since this is the favorite one of mine that I am writing. But, my mother thinks the computer is evil and I waste my time on it, so that could pose a problem at times. Ok, you're probably thinking, enough writing- on with the dam story, so here it is: Chapter 2……….

***

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione felt really awkward around Harry. She did not really understand why she felt that way, she just kind of did. He was her best friend, after all, so she didn't have a reason to feel awkward- but she did anyway. 

After breakfast, Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron as she went to her first class of the day- Arithmancy. Ron and Harry had Divination. As they climbed the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom, Harry could smell her exotic perfume wafting down to him, and he already felt sick, without even being inside the classroom. 

That class they were having a test on what they had mostly recently been doing: handwriting analysis. Harry sat alone at the table while Ron was called up to be tested.

Parvati and Lavender got up from their own table and sat down at Harry's. He looked up to ask what they wanted, but Lavender spoke first. 

"Harry, do you like Hermione?"

He was caught off guard at what she said. "I, well, er, maybe…"

"Because she likes you," added Parvati.

Harry perked up. "She- she does?"

"Yeah, she told us," Lavender told Harry. "She likes you- a lot."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Well, that would explain he weird behavior this morning at breakfast," Harry said to himself, yet also aloud.

"See? We told you…" Parvati said as she and Lavender got up when Ron came walking back to reclaim his seat.

After the two girls were back in their seats and Ron in his, he asked what that was all about. 

"Oh, nothing," Harry replied.

"Don't tell me it was nothing. You're all red in the face! C'mon spill the beans!"

Harry proceeded to tell Ron what Lavender and Parvati had just told him.

"Well that explains why she was acting strange all of a sudden. So do you like her?"

"Well, I've never really thought of her in that way before."

"Well you'd better if you go out on a date."

"Date? Who said anything about a date? I don't know if she even really likes me or not!"

"Well, it's not that hard to tell if you like someone or not. See- you're blushing! I think you are just nervous about asking a girl out."

"So what if I am?" Harry said defiantly.

"Well, then you two will never go out."

"Well, um, how did your test go?" Harry said.

"Oh, fine then, change the subject, I see how it is… Well, of course, it went horrible…." Ron went on about how he misinterpreted Trelawney's handwriting, but Harry was only half listening. He was to busy thinking about Hermione.

One table over, Lavender and Parvati had been listening in on Harry and Ron's conversation.

"Ohh, it's working!" giggled Parvati.

"See. I told you we didn't need a plan. The best things come from very little planning."

Next was Charms. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the back of the classroom. Harry found himself repeatedly looking over at Hermione, who was perfecting her Shrinking Charm. She's so clever, thought Harry.

Hermione looked up because she felt someone staring at her. It was Harry.

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry replied.

Ron then piped up. "Don't be daft. He has something to ask you."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He had to ask her something… 

"Um, yeah, I was uh wondering if, er, you could -help- me- with -this. I can't seem to get it right."

Ron rolled his eyes and returned to shrinking the pocket watch he was using.

The next few days were just as awkward as the first. By now Parvati and Lavender had told quite a few people that Harry like Hermione and she heard he was angry about it. Parvati and Lavender started asking Hermione everyday if Harry had asked her out yet. She always had the same answer for them- no.

Hermione was starting to wonder if the whole thing really was just a joke. Instead of wondering, she decided to find out herself. Hermione looked around where she was sitting (the common room) and saw Neville. She would ask him about it.

"Neville, I heard Harry likes me. Is that true?"

"No, and he's really mad at Parvati and Lavender for telling everyone he does."

Hermione's face fell.

"Why do you ask?" Neville questioned. "Do you like him?"

Hermione sighed. "Not before, but now I do."

Three floors down, Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus were all talking.

"Don't you think Hermione likes Harry?" Ron asked Seamus and Dean.

"Hmm, well she could, I mean, come on who wouldn't?" Dean said, who then received strange looks from his friends. "No, I mean, you are Harry Potter- the boy who lived!"

"Yeah, but Hermione's not like that," Harry replied. "She wouldn't like me just cuz I'm famous."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said. 

"Then of course, we don't even know if she does like me. I mean, before any of this started, I didn't like her, but then I thought about it, and now I think I do. And I'm too afraid she'd turn me down."

Neville then burst in. "Harry!" he said all out of breath. "Hermione just told me she likes you! But now she's really disappointed…"

"What, you mean she just came out and said 'I like Harry'?" Harry asked. "And what do you mean by 'now she'll be disappointed?'"

"Well, no she asked me if you likes her, and when I said no-"

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted.

"Shh, let him finish!" said Dean.

"And when I said no, she told me she liked you now and she was all sad."

"You didn't happen to tell her the Harry was mad at Parvati and Lavender were spreading rumors, did you?" Seamus inquired.

"Um, yeah I did," Neville replied.

"That was _then_!" Harry said with a groan.

"Neville," Ron said slowly, "I think you may have just thwarted Harry's chance to go out with Hermione."

"Oh, so you _do_ like her!" Neville said spiritedly with a smile.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean all rolled their eyes as they got up to go to dinner, leaving Neville behind them.

"What? What did I do? Is it something I said?" Neville called out cluelessly to the backs of the four other boys, who were now out of sight.


	3. October 30th

I really apologize for the huge amount of time it took me to update. I have been very busy. Me sorry. So, voila! Enjoy..........

The next night, while Harry was at Quidditch practice, Ron decided to have a little chat with Hermione. He found her in the common room. He sat down across from her. "Hermione, could I have a word?"

Hermione looked up from the crossword puzzle she was doing in the Daily Prophet. "Sure. What's up?"

"You know Harry likes you."

Hermione let out a huge sigh. "Ron, why are you going along with Parvati and Lavender's little jokes? I already know Harry does not like me- that they thought it was some cute joke! I asked Neville and he told me that Harry does not like me. And now they are all laughing because they got me to start liking Harry!" Hermione could not believe what she had just told Ron.

"You mean you really do like Harry?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, hanging her head.

"But Hermione! You don't get it! Harry does like you! He told me. It started out that he didn't but now he does!"

"Stop it, I know it's a lie. It's Parvati's and Lavender's idea of a joke."

"No, Hermione, listen! Harry _does_ like you! I should know, I'm his best friend! He told me. He would ask you out, it's just he's afraid you would say no."

Hermione stared at Ron. "You're being serious?" she said unbelievingly.

"Yes! I am! So if Harry were to ask you out, would you say yes?"

"Is that a question, or a command?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Both," Ron replied.

The next morning, Parvati and Lavender came up to Hermione all giggly. Harry's going to ask you out," said Parvati. 

"Isn't that what you two have been saying all along?" replied Hermione.

"No," said Lavender, "we've been saying he likes you."

"Right, so when exactly is he going to then?"

"Soon, I dunno when, but soon."

During Transfiguration when Professor Mc Gonagall was handing back the past few homework's, (which Hermione got O's on all of, so she received many sneers from surrounding classmates) she noticed Ron and Harry talking. Hermione wondered what they were talking about, and tried to listen in, but Mc Gonagall told them to be quiet.

After Transfiguration was lunch. Hermione wanted some time to study for the test she had coming up in Ancient Runes, so she left the Great Hall a little earlier than usual and went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once she had settled down in her favorite armchair, the portrait hole opened and none other than Harry walked in. _Why did he follow me up here? _Hermione thought to herself. _But then he couldn't have followed me, unless he got lost, because I've been gone nearly 15 minutes._ (It had taken her longer than she thought to get up to the common room.) Just then, Hermione realized that they were the only ones around….

__

This is it, thought Harry, _just do it_. He took a seat near Hermione. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Studying for Ancient Runes."

"Looks really complicated," Harry said, glancing at the rune symbols on the page Hermione was opened to.

"It actually isn't at all. Some are kind of obvious at what they mean, and then some don't make sense at all. But over time you get it." Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes were still staring down at her opened textbook. As she saw this, she could here the faint ring of the bell signaling the end of lunch. Harry then looked up at her, and Hermione thought that he was making such a cute face.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

She could not believe what she had just heard. It caught her completely off guard. _Harry Potter had just asked her out_. "I'd love to," Hermione said with a smile.

"Great," Harry answered. He looked deeply relieved, probably that she had accepted to go out with him.

"When?" Hermione piped up, curiously.

"How about the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"That would be wonderful," she responded, gathering up her things and standing up. Just then, Ginny came through the portrait hole. 

"Wotcher, Hermione. Get much studying done?" Ginny questioned.

"No," Hermione said quickly as she left the common room to go to History of Magic. With wide eyes, Ginny looked at Harry and said, "I'm not asking."

"Good," Harry said with a big smile, "because you don't want to know."


	4. Who Let Crookshanks Out of the Bag?

Things were now a lot less awkward between Harry and Hermione in History of Magic. As Professor Binns droned on and on Giants Wars of the 1st century in a monotonous tone, out of the corner of Hermione's eye she saw Harry write a note and give it to Ron. He smiled as Ron opened it and read it. He smiled back at Harry, who then went back to taking notes on a brutal victory of a rather barbaric giant tribe. Ron then leaned over and gave the note to Hermione. Hermione opened it and read:

"I AM GOING OUT WITH HERMIONE."

She was puzzled at why Ron gave this to her. "Why'd you give this to me?" she whispered.

"I dunno," Ron whispered back.

"Because this is not news to me that I am going out with Harry." She had fun saying that- _I am going out with Harry. _It had a certain ring to it that she liked.

"Yeah, well goes to show you how crazy he is about you."

"I don't see how this proves anything." Ron simply glared back at her as she handed the note back to him. Hermione then ignored Ron and her surroundings and daydreamed about the Hogsmeade trip on November 1st- only two days away.

***

The next morning was Halloween. Hermione woke up in the middle of a dream where a giant talking pumpkin was giving her advice on how to kiss.

After she had gotten dressed, she went down to the common room to meet up with Ron and Harry. As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, and people saw, they began whispering and glancing from her to Harry, who was standing on the other side of the common room. 

"Why is everyone staring at us?" asked Harry as Hermione approached.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Hermione replied.

Wondering what was up, the trio went down to breakfast. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron sat across from Harry. As they were about to dig into their blueberry pancakes, a cold, malicious voice spoke from behind Harry and Hermione.

"So, I guess it _is_ true," sneered Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione turned around to face the blond boy.

"What's true?" said Hermione with a puzzled expression.

"The rumors."

"What rumors?" retorted Harry.

"That you two are now an item."

"So what if we are?" said Harry defiantly.

"Awww, how cute!" mocked Malfoy. "Scarhead and the Mudblood are going out! Anyone want to make a bet on how long they will be together? I say two days."

"You know what? I have a question for you, you rich snob!" yelled Hermione as she got up out of her seat and faced Draco. "If you hate Harry and I _soooo _much then why is half your worthless existence devoted to us, even if it may be mocking us. What, your own pathetic life isn't good enough for you? You have _ferret_ around in other people's business to fill that void?" she sneered, placing extra emphasis on _ferret_ with a mischievous grin. Now, she stood before a speechless Draco Malfoy. 

"I- uh- er- um-" Malfoy stuttered.

"That's _exactly_ what I thought!" Hermione whirled around and sat back down, leaving everyone in the vicinity staring at a dumbfounded Draco.

"Wow, Hermione, I'm impressed," said Ron after Draco had gone back to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah well, ya know, I try."

Harry smiled to himself and thought, _Yeah, I am impressed. And that's my girlfriend_.

So it was out. The news that Harry and Hermione were going out had spread, but how? They had been going out for less than 24 hours! _Maybe that would explain why everyone was staring at us in the common room this morning_, thought Hermione. 

"How would the Slytherins know? Only Ron knows, and obviously you and me, so how does the whole school now know?" commented Harry.

Hermione then remembered about that note Harry gave to Ron, and Hermione now thought of when she was leaving History of Magic, she saw a piece of paper on the floor, but hadn't thought twice about it. "Maybe because Ron left a note on the floor saying we were going out and the Slytherins had that class next!" she said, looking over to Ron. 

"Oops," he replied guiltily. Hermione did not really care though, this was her first boyfriend and nothing could spoil it.


End file.
